Happy Accidents 2 - An Amoushipping Sequel (Part 3)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping sequel! Shauna is making her way to Lumiose City, accompanied by her beloved Eevee. But as she rests in Santalune City, a live talkshow update gives her more information on Ash's whereabouts and a particular bluenette that plans to compete at the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase! Who is this girl? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Shauna's POV**

Everything was _terrible_. I'd tripped over and fallen in mud as soon as I walked outside, so I had to go back inside and change into another pair of short-cut jeans and another pink top. But as I was walking upstairs, I stubbed my toe on the last step, so now it was too swollen to fit into my favourite pair of heels. I decided to just wear a pair of sneakers, but I didn't feel the same.

_Ash is going to think I'm a total slob in these sneakers…_ I told myself. After taking one final glance at my bedroom mirror, I gave up and shrugged.

"It'll have to do," I said to myself as I trudged back downstairs. I checked my Bag for two Pokéballs, Bulbasaur's and Eevee's. Mum had given me an Eevee as an attempt to cheer me up after I came home a few months ago. She thought I seemed depressed, which I was, and caught it for me.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, drinking it furiously. I couldn't wait to get going. As I approached the door again, I bumped into Mum.  
"Where are _you _going, Miss?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm. I groaned, knowing that she was just trying to annoy me. "I'm going to Lumiose City, Mum. You know that." I attempted to push past her, but Mum stepped back in front of me.  
"Ah, now hang on. You haven't told me _why _you've decided to go, young lady. Are you…" Mum paused for a second, as if she was wondering how to finish her question.

"Am I _what_?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance. I clicked my fingers impatiently, trying my best to hurry this along. I was losing precious time with Ashy!

Mum began to whisper delicately, as if treading on proverbial eggshells, "Are you, maybe…_competing_?"

"Jeez, Mum!" I shrieked as I stormed out of the house. I trudged down Route 22, angrily muttering to myself.

_Why does she insist on meddling in my life? _I asked myself. I needed to calm down, or my face would burst out in wrinkles. I rummaged a hand through my Bag and found a white Pokéball with red lining, my Eevee's. I gracefully launched it into the air, revealing my beautiful Eevee.  
I held my arms out lovingly, catching Eevee mid-air. I hugged her, smiling and rubbing my face in her fluffy fur surrounding her neck.

"Eevee, sweetie! How are you?" I asked, caressing her in my arms like a little baby. Eevee cooed adorably, beaming at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen. _Well, after Ash's of course… _I noted. I let Eevee climb up onto my head and started walking to Santalune City.  
"Eev eev-ee?" **Where are we going?** Eevee inquired.

"We're going to Lumiose City, sweetie."

"Eevee?" **Why?**  
"To…to see a friend. He's going to be at Lumiose City tomorrow, and I'd like to surprise him."

"Vee ev?" **Who?**

I blushed. Maybe I had said too much. "Um…just a friend. I'll introduce you when we get there."

"Eevee, ev vee ee-vee?" **Well, what is he like? **

I sighed, not knowing where to begin. "He's tall, really funny and so, so, so, _so _cute. He's really friendly and loves his Pokémon. Ashy treats his Pokémon like lifelong friends, and they treat him they same way. It's probably the thing I love…" I stopped myself mid-sentence, suddenly realising what I had almost said. I looked up cautiously at Eevee, who had her eyes closed, probably trying to imagine Ash.

"Vee eev-ee ev _vevee_…" **I didn't know you knew anyone named ****_Ashy_****… **A wide smile spread on Eevee's face as she admired my deep blush.

I chuckled nervously, pretending not to notice Eevee's expression. Instead, I responded, "Did you want to stop in Santalune City, Eevee?" Eevee nodded, keeping her smug look firmly on her face.

I looked forward, happy that Eevee had dropped the conversation. I walked onwards, spotting a giant stone Roselia in the distance. I grinned, realising that I was getting closer and closer to Ash...and Lumiose City.

I had dreamed about him again. It was the same dream as the night before, the one how Ash was admitting his love for Serena over me, but this time I changed it. I somehow manipulated the dream to make Ash ravish me on the spot as Serena and the others disappeared. But, like last time, Ash also disappeared in the end, just before I got his boxers all the way off. I got a quick chance to drool over his bare chest and his fabulous muscles as he ran a hand down my body, making a shiver follow suit. I remember purring in delight before planting another kiss on him. He was so compassionate, and I loved that, but his _body_…damn. I swooned as Eevee jumped off my shoulder, unbeknownst to me. Suddenly, a bright light shone from in front of me, temporarily blinding me. I squinted and looked down to see Eevee enveloped in a blue orb of energy.

"No…" I stuttered. "No…no, no, Eevee, sweetie. Don't do that. Stop!"

Pink ribbons began to emerge from the orb, patterned with hearts all over. I ran to the blue orb and cried, "Don't evolve, Eevee! Please!" The ribbons stopped growing and sucked back into the orb, which was starting to get darker. After a while, the orb dissipated and Eevee returned, crying her name enthusiastically. I burst into tears and hugged Eevee, thankful that I stopped the evolution.

"Oh, Ash! Don't ever leave me, sweetie!" I sobbed happily.

Eevee raised an eyebrow, "Ev vee vee eev-_ee_?" **Did you just call me ****_Ash_****? **

I gasped in embarrassment. My blushed returned quicker than ever and I did my best to look away, but Eevee's cuteness was too much to hide from.

All I could do was shrug and mutter, "Whoops?"

I thanked the hotel manager for the room key and entered the elevator. I pressed the button with a three on it and waited. The doors closed and the cheesy music started. I groaned and stuffed my fingers into my ears. I _hated _elevator music.

I arrived at Floor 3 and looked around for Room 42. As I walked up and down the corridors, counting the door numbers, I remembered the pink ribbons from Eevee's near-missed evolution.

_Pink ribbons, love hearts…She was evolving into a Sylveon! _I noted. I watched Eevee trot joyfully in front of me. I didn't want her to change. Never. Eevee was mine, and _she _would never leave me… _Wait, what? _I heard my inner voice ask. I stopped for a second and thought about it. _Why __**do **__I care so much if Eevee evolves? It is natural, seeing as though Eevee is the Evolution Pokémon. Maybe it has something to do with…_ I was interrupted by Eevee calling for me. It had stopped in front of a door labelled, "Room 42".

I picked Eevee up and smiled as I inserted the room key. I opened the door and gasped. It was a massive room with a balcony, a king-size bed with pearl white sheets, a huge flat-screen television, a decent kitchen and a private bathroom with a bath, shower and spa. I marvelled at the size of the room, letting Eevee go off and explore it. I sat down on the bed and noticed a folded note on the bedside table. I grabbed it and began to read the neat cursive inside.

_I hope you enjoy your stay in our Master Suite, Shauna! xoxoxo_

_\- Daniel_

I giggled and rolled my eyes as I chucked the note in the bin. I couldn't believe that manager got up here before I did. _Just another hopeless boy…_ I laughed to myself. I laid back and turned on the TV, flicking through all the boring news channels. I stopped on _ShowcaseTV_, because they were making an update on their Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase story. A cute, perky lady with pink hair appeared with a microphone in front of a roaring crowd with different signs assorted throughout.

"Stacy here from _ShowcaseTV_, checking the scenes at the Lumiose City Showcase Stadium," Stacy announced. "Kalos royals Ash and Serena, the Kalos Champion and Kalos Queen respectively, will be here in _two days_, and already it is _hectic _here!"

The crowd screamed louder than ever after hearing their idols' names. Stacy grinned and walked over to some of the crowd members to interview them. She stopped in front of a girl with blue hair and a white beanie. Her black sleeveless vest and white tee contrasted with her short, pink skirt well. Stacy held the microphone to this girl and yelled, "What's your name, cutie?"

The girl yelled back, "Dawn!"

I raised an eyebrow, thinking that I should've known that name from somewhere.

"So why have _you _come to the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase, Dawn?" Stacy asked.

Dawn responded, "I'm competing, but I'm also looking for an old friend I used to travel with!"

Something was itching in my brain, as if I knew who this person was.

"And who would that be?" Stacy wondered.

"Just…a friend!" Dawn smiled.

"Right! Well, I wish you…Oh, wait a second! I'm getting a live update on Ash and Serena's location!" Stacy announced. The crowd went deadly silent as Stacy acknowledged the information that was coming through her earpiece.

"Yep. Uh huh. Okay. Okay, cool. Alright, guys! It turns out Ash and Serena have been spotted in Courmarine City, for reasons unknown! Their managers are apparently unaware to this location change, so this must've been a secret between the two!"  
The crowd _awwed_ in approval, until one girl yelled out, "Are they still coming?" That one sentence sent the crowd into disarray as many of them wondered if Ash and Serena had cancelled. I was now sitting on the edge of the bed as close to the TV as I could possibly be. They couldn't have cancelled…could they?

Luckily, Stacy began to wave the crowd down as two stage managers wheeled a large TV on set. Stacy cried, "Everybody, settle _down_! We have Ash and Serena live on video chat via Courmarine City _right now_!" The TV screen flicked on and, sure enough, Serena and Ash came onscreen, smiling and waving. The crowd went into a temporary state of pandemonium, pushing and shoving as they rushed to get a view of the screen.  
Stacy made her way to the front and asked, "So, where are you guys? All these fans are expecting you!"  
Serena grinned and said, "Well, we just told our managers that we've decided to take a day or two off. You know, personal days." She looked at Ash and winked. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "So we decided to check out Courmarine City again! It _is _one of our favourite places to chill."

"Awesome!" Stacy exclaimed, smiling to the cameras. "But here's the question; are you still coming to Lumiose City in two days?" The crowd went quiet again, anticipating the couple's answer.

Ash and Serena looked at each other, then back to the camera and said in unison, "Of course!"

The crowd screamed in delight after the confirmation of their arrival. I clapped my hands together and took a deep breath. _Oh, thank __**Arceus**__. I nearly thought he wouldn't come…_

"So…" Stacy began, hinting a cheeky smile, "How'd you two lovebirds get to Courmarine City without anyone noticing?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but Serena pressed her finger to his lips, cutting him off. Serena then turned to the camera and winked, "That's for us to know and for you to find out!"

Stacy laughed, "Damn! Thought I'd catch you two there…oh well! So, we'll see you in Lumiose City?"  
"Definitely!" Ash and Serena responded in unison. They ended the video chat with a live kiss, before turning the camera off.

"Well, you heard it live, peeps! Ash and Serena _will _be here in two days for the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase! This is Stacy reporting from _ShowcaseTV_, telling you to keep calm and _enjoy_!"

The broadcast ended with shots of the ecstatic crowd. I turned the TV off and sat there, absorbing all the information. Eevee returned and curled up in my lap, snuggling herself into a comfortable sleeping position. I smiled and did the same. Too much to think about exhausted me, and a nap sound great. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep, hoping I'd see Ash in my dreams again.


End file.
